Tour du monde avec toi
by bluee-apple98
Summary: Une étape de leur tour du monde par chapitre, la construction de leur relation et Magnus en sari c'est ici ! Première étape: Paris
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tous le monde! Voici une nouvelle petite idée qui j'espère vous plaira ! Le principe est de raconter une par une les petites étapes du tour du monde que nos amoureux entreprenne au début du 4 ème tome._

 _Je tiens à préciser que si une auteure veux rajouter un chapitre avec une ville de son choix je suis ouverte au propositions et elle pourras même l'écrire elle même, ça me ferais énormément plaisir de travailler avec quelqu'un !_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Disclamer: Les personnage de jace, Alec et de Magnus ne n'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Ils sont l'œuvre de la talentueuse Cassandra Clare que je remercierai jamais assez !_

 _Spoiler: non sauf sur la fin du trois_

 _Pairing : Malec_

 _Avertissement : Ce drabbles parle de deux jeunes garçons qui se font des câlins, donc homophobe, merci de bien vouloir partir._

 _Rating: pour l'instant c'est soft mais ça pourrais changer donc je met M_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas_

 _00000000000000000000000000000_

 _POV général_

Alec se tourna dans le lit et regarda son amant endormis à coté de lui, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand le sorcier ouvrit enfin un oeil, dévoilant l'or de ses prunelles. Magnus sembla un instant désorienté et sourit enfin devant l'air niais de son amant, à cet instant il aurait tout donner pour avoir un appareil photo sur lui pour pouvoir immortaliser le visage d'Alexander. Il se leva sur un coude et tendit les lèvres pour demander un bisous. Bisous qui lui fut accordé bien évidemment. Alec murmura :

-" Je vais prendre ma douche " Magnus hocha simplement la tête avant de se retourner et de s'enfouir sous la couette, Alec rigola doucement devant cette image et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

00000000000000

Les deux amant marchaient côte à côte, le bras d'Alec était passées sur les épaules du sorcier qui avait levé son bras droit pour attraper la main du chasseur d'ombres. Le bras gauche du sorcier était posé en travers du dos d'Alec et sa main reposait dans la poche du jeans du jeune homme. Au pieds de la tour Eiffel, le couple échangeait des informations sur le monument. Alec semblait absorbé par une anecdote du sorcier sur le fondateur de la tour qu'il avait personnellement connu.

Le couple paya leurs places et fit par la même occasion la rencontre avec l'amabilité typiquement française avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs rouges qui devaient les emmener vers le premier étages. Adossé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, Alec attendait patiemment, il regardait du coin de l'oeil un jeune couple qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se décoller l'un de l'autre, et tandis que le jeune homme tentait de déterminer ou commençait l'un et ou finissait l'autre, le sorcier semblait avoir un problème: Plus ils montaient, plus le sorcier se rapprochait discrètement de son amoureux. Il n'avait jamais été a l'aise quand il s'agissait de hauteur ... Il le faisait pour Alec... Pour voir sa réaction quand il verrait Paris de haut et pour lui faire découvrir la ville dont il était tombé amoureux au XIX eme siècle. Après tout il est de notoriété publique que Paris est une des plus belle ville du monde...

Arrivés au premier étage, Magnus s'était littéralement collé à Alec, la tête enfouie dans le sweater noir et troué de son amoureux et les bras autours de sa taille. Il espérait secrètement que le chasseur d'ombre ne comprendrait pas et prendrais son geste pour une envie subite de câlins de sa part. Alec quand à lui ressemblait à un enfant dans un magasin de jouets et ne semblait pas le moins du monde être gêné par le poids autours de lui. Les yeux brillants il se rapprocha du bord et entraina avec lui Magnus ,qui semblait être pris de nausées tellement il était pâle. - _Pour Alec, pour Alec_ \- se répétait il intérieurement comme un mantra apaisant et pour se donner du courage. Le jeune chasseur d'ombre sembla enfin remarquer que quelque chose clochait chez Magnus, reconnaissant les symptômes du vertiges pour les avoir deja vu chez sa mère lors d'une visite des tours d'alicante, Alec posa ses mains sur les joues du sorcier et lui déroba un baiser dans le but de l'apaiser. Le baiser s'intensifia et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin faisant tout oublier aux deux amoureux, les bras passé autours du cou du sorcier Alec jouait distraitement avec les petites mèches noires qui tombaient sur la nuque de Magnus tout en se collant contre lui. Le baiser devint vite passionné faisant même oublier a Magnus la distance qui le séparait du sol... Y'a pas a dire, un baiser d'Alec était le meilleur remède qu'il n'ai jamais trouvé contre son vertige! Surtout quand le chasseur d'ombre se collait a lui comme ça, lui faisant ainsi sentir la taille de son érection contre sa cuisse.

-"On monte au deuxième étage ? " lui murmura Alec dans l'oreille, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air horrifié de Magnus, il lui caressa doucement la joue " J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction quand on montera au sommet de la basilique Saint-Marc après avoir pris le bateau" (nda: Horrible ... ) Magnus posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec avant de soupirer longuement.

-" Tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de me faire oublier de nouveau... Je compte sur toi bébé" murmura t'il a l'oreille d'Alec avant de lécher le lobe et de le mordiller doucement en ajoutant un petit coup de hanche pour ponctuer ses propos. Alec adorait ça et il le savait, le gémissement léger et excité que poussa le guerrier le conforta dans son idée. Alec se dégagea de l'étreinte du sorcier afin d'éviter de lui sauter dessus en public et sortit son téléphone, le déverrouilla et le plaça devant lui dans le but de se prendre en photo pour l'envoyer a son parabatai, comme il lui avait promis. Magnus se plaça à coté et déposa un baiser sur sa joue juste au moment ou l'appareil se déclencha. Ils regardèrent ensemble la photo et Magnus se moqua doucement du rougissement qui était apparut sur les joue d'Alexander et que l'appareil avait réussit à capturer - _adorable-_ selon lui. Il le supplia de lui envoyer cette photo afin de remplacer celle qui faisait office de fond d'écran sur son téléphone. Ayant réussi à le convaincre de lui envoyer en échange de promesses peu catholique il prit son amant par la taille, et se dirigea vers la sortie afin de quitter cet enfer accompagné d'un ange... de son ange.

000000000000000

Couché sur le lit de l'hôtel Alec repensa à sa journée, après la tour, Magnus l'avait emmené au Louvre et lui avait raconté un tas d'anecdotes sur les peintres, sculpteurs et autres artistes, si Alec avait bien compté, le sorcier avait dîné avec pas moins d'une dizaine des artistes exposés dans le musée et avait eu une aventure avec au moins deux de ces artistes... Le sorcier avait arrêté de raconter ses ébats avec une sculptrice quand il avait aperçut la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux bleus d'Alec. Ensuite ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel et Magnus était partit prendre une douche.

Ecoutant l'eau couler, Alec se posait une question _\- rejoindrait-il Magnus sous la douche ou bien attendrait-il qu'il sorte pour l'emmener au restaurant? -_ se souvenant de la promesse que son amant avait évoquée ce matin et jugeant qu'ils auraient largement le temps de manger après, Alec envoya la photo qu'il avaient prise plus tôt à Jace et à Magnus. Il attrapa le téléphone de son amoureux qui traînait sur la table de nuit, le déverrouilla, il resta un instant interdit devant l'actuel fond d'écran de son amoureux: Une photo d'eux deux, Alec était perché sur le dos de Magnus et riait au éclat. Ils avaient l'air heureux et amoureux. Le chasseur d'ombre se souvint du moment ou Jace avait pris cette photo: Une semaine après qu'Alec ai embrassé Magnus dans cette salle bondée pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, juste avant qu'ils ne partent pour leur voyage. Jace lui avait envoyé et sur un coup de tête, il l'avait partagé avec Magnus sans imaginer que le sorcier pouvait l'utiliser comme écran d'accueil... Attrapant son téléphone il lut le message de Jace:

 **\- Très mignon... Mais dis moi tu rougit ? -**

 _-"Vite un mensonge" -_ pensa t'il

 **\- Il fait froid à Paris ...-**

 _-" Mouais pas terrible" -_ Alec poussa un soupir, il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir à Jace

 **\- ...Ou alors très chaud! Bonne soirée! Éclate toi... -**

Un sourire naquît sur les lèvres du chasseur d'ombre et il tapa vite :

 **\- compte sur moi -**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre:

 **\- Tu me raconteras ?-**

Alec manqua de s'étouffer

 **\- Non! -**

 **\- Rabat joie ... -**

Alec rigola doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de se glisser derrière son amant et d'embrasser doucement son cou. Glissant ses mains sur la poitrine de Magnus, il encercla sa taille avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

-" Tu ne m'avait pas promis quelque chose? Ah et au fait, joli fond d'écran bébé "

Magnus se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant _-Paris est bien la ville des amoureux-_ pensa Alec avant de se faire plaquer contre la paroi de la douche et de recevoir un baiser doux ... Et amoureux ?

 _000000000000000000000000000_

 _Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite rewiew si ça vous a plu !_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tous le monde! Bon je vous écrits un petit message pour vous dure que je ne posterais pas de nouveau chapitre avant le mois de juillet je pense... Je suis désolée mais comme vous le savez le bac approche a grand pas et que je bosse ne serait pas du luxe.

Je reste néanmoins a votre disposition si l'une d'entre vous a un défi a me donner ou une idée de chapitre pour le après juillet! Mais sachez que malgré le fait que j'adore la série, je prefere écrire sur l'univers des livres et avec les faits des livres. De plus si l'une d'entre vous a besoin d'une bêta, je suis là aussi !

Je vous souhaite de réussi vos examens pour tous ce qui en ont! Et vous fais de gros bisous !

Bluee


End file.
